1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel triazole compounds, their intermediates, and a method for the production of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds having an isocyanate group, because of their excellent reactivity, have been widely used in the area of polymer chemistry in particular, compounds having both a polymerizable carbon-carbon unsaturated group and an isocyanate group in same molecule can be used in a wide range of industrial areas because those functional groups will participate in various reactions under different reaction mechanisms. For good utilization of such useful features, the present inventors previously proposed an acyl isocyanate compound expressed by the following formula: ##STR3## where, R.sub.1 represents a lower alkyl group which may have a substituent)(Japanese Patent Application Sho 58-225226).
The acyl isocyanate compound (5) is generally in the form of a liquid stable at ordinary temperatures and is easy to handle. The compound has a polymerizable carbon-carbon unsaturated group and an isocyanate group in its molecules and, in addition, it has a carbonyl group present between those two functional groups and in proximity thereto, so that not only is the activity of the carbon-carbon unsaturated group enhanced, but the activity of the isocyanate group is also enhanced and so that the compound is ready to perform a variety of addition reactions.